


Bad Penny

by BloodRoseKnight



Series: Qrowin Week 2018 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Qrowin Week 2018, Reuninon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRoseKnight/pseuds/BloodRoseKnight
Summary: Qrowin Week 2018 Day 1: ReunionWinter knew he always found a way back to her like a bad penny, but this time it didn't seem so bad.





	Bad Penny

**Author's Note:**

> “A Bad Penny always turns up”

Winter paced the floor of Ironwoods office at such a meticulous rate the general was sure she would leave a worn path on the hardwood floor.  His eyes followed the eldest Schnee; watching as she bit her lower lip in concern. There were obvious dark circles under her eyes—showing her lack of sleep.

               “Relax,” James urged her from his seat at his desk. “Weiss will be at the academy with the others soon.”

               “What was she thinking?” James frowned at Winter’s reply. Clearly, she hadn’t listened to anything he had just said.

               Winter stopped her pacing in exchange for a stance facing the General. Her hair lacked some of its shine and her clothes seemed well worn for the Schnee. James could feel a monologue from here coming but said nothing that would deter such an action.

               “Leaving home and only telling Kline she was going to find me? She couldn’t leave a note or have bothered to check the facts on where I was going?” Winter was raving now. He sister was the only family she had really ever had and she couldn’t dare lose her. When the press conference their father released about Whitley being the new heir for the Schnee Dust Company due to Weiss’ fragile mental state Winter knew something was wrong. “She’s more of a child then I thought.”

               Winter couldn’t even be there for her sister when Beacon fell, and it ripped her to pieces. She refused to cry though, when duty was put first love died and vice versa.

               “Winter I’m sure your sister had the best intentions,” James said as he leaned back in his chair. “Besides she was smart enough she figured a way out of our closed borders. No one has declared war yet, but something big is coming and Weiss is back in Atlas now. Just be patient.”

               “I’m done being patient,” Winter growled and before even she could stop herself she found herself marching out of the General’s office and down the corridors of Atlas Huntsmen Academy.

               …

               When Winter made it to the lobby to intercept Weiss and her party she wasn’t sure who she was expecting to be with her sister. Part of her had assumed it would be some stranger that found her and convinced her to come home. Another part had told her she would find her friends. Most of the group of teenage huntsmen were unfamiliar, having only caught a glimpse of their faces during the matches at the Vital Festival. She recognized Ruby, though she seemed less perky then when Winter had met her when she arrived at Beacon.

               She had seen a photo of Blake and Yang but never actually met them. Though she had heard rumors about the general building the blonde a mechanical arm and from where Winter stood she could see the yellow and black painted metal on full display despite the cold. Blake sent a bit more of a shock to Winter. The girl was Faunus but, in her photos, she had worn a black bow in her hair to conceal the fact. Now she had the ears on full display despite a few uncomfortable looks from those around her.

Winter had nothing against Faunus, her team that she had been on was nothing put Faunus aside from herself. It was part of the reason she renounced her title as Heiress to Weiss because she couldn’t stomach her father’s cruelty. However, changing a company’s views wouldn’t be enough. She would have to change the views of the world first before any labor disputes would do any good, especially with investors involved.

There were some members of another team that Winter had seen the fights but didn’t pay too much attention to so she wasn’t really sure who they were. There was also a boy who looked even younger than Ruby, but Winter didn’t recognize him from the vital festival or anywhere else. Not that she could really give the boy much thought before a looming shadow came into Winter’s view.

Qrow Branwin looked a little worse for wear, but that wasn’t anything unusual. What was unusual was the fact he didn’t reek of a distillery and he was stone-cold sober. He stood hunched over with his hands in his pockets and Harbinger attached at his waist. His ruby eyes met Winter’s but lacked any of the competitive or play-ground teasings that she was accustom to.

Winter didn’t focus too much on that though before running up to Weiss and hugging her tightly. Spinning her around in a circle and kissing the top of her forehead. Weiss didn’t whine or complain like the normally would, both sisters missing each other too much to be worth the façade they normally accustomed to.

“I’m so glad your safe,” Winter cooed suddenly losing all the previous malice had been saving for a lecture.

“I’m so glad I found you,” Weiss returned hugging her older sister just a little tighter. However, there was something Winter still felt like she needed to do before she could properly baby and lecture her sister. Winter let go of the younger Schnee and felt her eyes laser focus onto her target before stalking forward.

She watched as Qrow tensed up before Winter left a firm and hard smack on his cheek.

“You didn’t even think to send a letter to atlas letting me know she was alright?” Winter yelled at him and he rolled his eyes.

“Sorry Ice Queen we were a little busy trying to stop the White Fang from blowing Haven Academy sky high, so sending a letter to you about your sister was the last thing on my mind,” Qrow snapped back. He seemed exhausted. So much so that he only had the energy to remove his hands from his pockets in response, but not the energy to go into a full-blown fight with Winter like he had at the Vital Festival. Even then, Winter could see his fingers twitch in preparation to grab his weapon.

It made it a little more bearable to swallow when she hugged him close. She felt Qrow tense up before relaxing and rubbing her back as she sobbed uncontrollably.

“Thank you,” she cried in after a harsh sob. “Thank you for bringing my little sister home to me.” Qrow let out a throaty laugh in response.

“Careful Ice Queen, you might melt that frozen heart of yours,” Qrow teased back before releasing her as she whipped away the tears in her eyes.

“General Ironwood would like to see you in his office,” Winter informed before turning away from him. “The rest of you are free to explore the grounds. Except you, Weiss. We're going to have a talk.”

Weiss groaned a little in response but gladly accepted the arm around but Winter could feel her eyes pulled back. She used to think it was annoying how easily Qrow showed up and always found a way to find her again. But maybe, having a bad penny around wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> *Leans into a Mic* It's Qrowin Week Bitches


End file.
